Work cells, or work stations, include a plurality of walls that define one or more work areas. In one known embodiment, the plurality of walls define at least one automated work area. An operator could access the work area through an access point, such as a doorway having a hinged door. Some prior work cells included a fume hood that formed an enclosed work area.